Body Heat
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: A steamy short about Ichihime in their most intimate moment. PWP.


_I thought I'd contribute a little IchiHime oneshot. Don't expect a plot or anything-just steaminess. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I did not create Bleach, Tite Kubo, but I did create this story ^_^_

_Revised 4/30/13_

* * *

><p>The temperature was steadily climbing.<p>

His hands explored her entire body as she writhed beneath him. Their bodies melded together, the heat between them rising and enveloping the entire room. Her soft breaths were laced with tiny moans as he worshiped every inch of her.

Ichigo Kurosaki captured the lips of Orihime Inoue hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. His hands slid down to her hips and gripped them tightly. She could feel his erection against her. She reached down to touch him. He groaned her mouth and she smiled faintly.

He looked down at the beauty in his arms. She stared intensely into his eyes and he nearly lost himself. He knew what she wanted.

With one simple thrust, he gave it to her.

She cried out softly and held on to his muscular frame as he moved inside of her. The substitute shinigami's face was buried in her neck as he tried to contain his moans. The friction of their bodies brought their body temperatures up to the point where they were on fire.

Ichigo pushed the healer's thighs up and hooked her left leg over his shoulder. His pace quickened as he concentrated hard to bring pleasure to his lover. Orihime's volume increased with every intense thrust he gave her. She shook her head from side to side as she felt him hit her spot. The pleasure was almost too much.

He pulled out of her and brought her down with him so she was straddling his waist. She quickly slipped herself on top of him and began moving again. The auburn beauty slowly ground her hips again, causing him to throw back his head and moan. Their bodies had become sweaty from their heat, but they loved it. They loved the feeling of their slick bodies against each other absorbing body heat.

Ichigo watched Orihime move above him. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. He reached to grab her breast before pulling her down so she was moving against him. He captured her lips again in an ardent kiss.

"Ichigo…" She breathed against his lips.

"Yes, Hime?" He answered. He loved when she spoke to him like that. The sound of her voice was music to his ears.

"You feel so good." She moaned.

The healer ground harder against him. She could feel a sharp tingling sensation as she did so and knew if she kept this up any longer she'd fall apart. He gripped her hips to grind her even harder. The substitute shinigami was moaning her name hotly in her ear and she loved it. Her own hot breath also caressed his ear as she moaned in a husky voice.

"Do you like that Ichigo? Do you like it when I grind against you?"

He looked into her eyes and smirked. He loved when she taunted him like that.

"Yeah, baby. Don't stop."

He grabbed her bottom and continued to move her. Sweat formed where their skin touched.

"Oh…Oh god…Ichi…" She choked out as the intense friction brought her over the edge.

"Ah Hime, I love it when you come." He whispered.

She bit down on his shoulder and gripped the sheets. When he knew her orgasm had past he flipped her over on her back and picked up the pace.

The heat was almost unbearable. The pleasure Ichigo felt as Orihime got tighter around him became more intense. His eyes were clamped shut and he breathed through his teeth. She grabbed his face to kiss him and stare into his eyes. He felt completely weak and vulnerable as he neared his own orgasm while staring into those stormy grey orbs.

"Are you close?"

"Y-yes…"

He shut his eyes again and pumped even faster. Her cries filled the room, echoing in his ears. He practically sobbed as he felt pleasure grab him. He quickly pulled out and fell back as he came. His body jerked and his eyes began to tear. Orihime watched him and smiled. No one else saw him like that but her.

She reached over to her night table and handed him a box of tissues. Ichigo whispered a word of thanks as he cleaned the semen off himself, careful not to get it on her sheets. The room temperature made it almost hard to breathe. He got up to throw out the tissues and opened a window. Orihime welcomed him with open arms back into bed. He pulled the top sheet over their naked bodies as he lay against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him to hold him close.

Their breathing began to slow and the temperature slowly dropped in the room. Despite the cool air their body heat kept each other warm.

"I love you so much." He whispered. He lifted his head to look up at her. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too," she whispered back. He lay back down against her warm body, her heartbeat a lullaby in his ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice.<strong>_


End file.
